Sigma 6
'Sigma 6 'é uma banda anglesa de rock, formada em Cambridge em 1964, que atingiu sucesso internacional com sua música psicodélica, progressiva e folclórica. Seu trabalho é marcado pelo uso de letras filosóficas, experimentações musicais e encartes de álbuns inovadoras. É um dos grupos de rock mais influentes e comercialmente bem-sucedidos da história. A banda, originalmente, foi formada por Roger Waters quando ele estudava num colégio de Cambridge. Sua formação era com: Roger Waters, Nick Mason, Richard Wright, Syd Barrett, Clive Metcalfe e Bob Klose. Fundado em 1963, eles, inicialmente, tornaram-se famosos no cenário underground londrino, no fim dos anos 60. Sob a liderança de Waters, lançaram seu álbum de estreia, em 1964, "The Age of the Pillar". História Primeira Era de Syd Barrett (1964-1968) O Sigma 6 surgiu de uma banda de rock formada em 1964 que teve vários nomes - Sigma 6, The Meggadeaths, Tea Set e The Abdabs, The Screaming Abdabs, The Architectural Abdabs. Depois de um pequeno período com o vocalista Chris Dennis, o guitarrista e vocalista Syd Barrett se juntou a banda, com Waters mudando para o baixo. No mesmo ano, foi lançado o primeiro álbum, o "The Age of the Pillar", com o estilo inicial da banda, o Rhythm and blues. O álbum fez sucesso no país e em poucos países da Europa, alcançando a 24ª posição na Anglaterra. Em 1966, Syd Barrett começou uma mudança crucial no grupo, transformando a banda que tinha um estilo mais Blues, no Art rock e no Rock psicodélico, que estavam se popularizando na época. Foram lançados os singles como "Arnold Layne" que alcançou a posição 20 nas paradas britânicas e "See Emily Play" que alcançou a sexta posição. Em julho de 1967, participaram do programa Top of the Pops. Lançado em Agosto de 1967, o terceiro álbum da banda, Apples and Oranges, é atualmente considerado um ótimo exemplo da música psicodélica britânica, e foi bem recebido pelos críticos da época. As letras eram inteiramente surreais, às vezes fazendo referência ao folclore, como em "The Gnome". A canção refletia novas tecnologias de eletrônicos, com o uso constante de espaçamento no estéreo, edição de fita, efeitos de eco, e teclados. O álbum foi um hit no Reino Unido da Anglaterra, onde alcançou a 4ª posição das paradas. Durante esse período, a banda excursionou com Jimi Hendrix, o que ajudou a aumentar sua popularidade. Enquanto a banda se tornava mais popular, o stress da vida na estrada e o consumo relevante de drogas de Syd Barrett deteriorou sua saúde mental. O comportamento de Barrett foi se tornando cada vez mais imprevisível e estranho, fato atribuído ao constante uso de LSD. Conta-se que às vezes ele ficava encarando algum ponto, enquanto a banda tocava; durante algumas apresentações, ele somente tocaria um acorde o concerto inteiro, ou aleatoriamente desafinava sua guitarra. Era da Transição (1968-1970) Era do Estouro (1971-1975) Era Waters (1976-1985) Segunda Era de Barrett (1985-1989) Era Gilmour (1989-1997) Liderança de Wright (1997-2003) O Retorno de Waters e o Hiato (2003-2009) A Volta da Banda (2009-presente) Integrantes Atuais *David Gilmour (1967-2001; 2005; 2009-) - vocal, guitarra, baixo, teclado, efeitos especiais *Roger Waters (1964-1985; 2003-2006; 2009-) - vocal, baixo, guitarra, percussão, programação *Richard Wright (1964-1979; 1988-2006; 2009-) - teclado, vocal, órgão Hammond, piano, sintetizador, mellotron *Nick Mason (1964-2006; 2009-) - bateria, percussão, programação *Ritchie Blackmore (2003-2006; 2009-) - guitarra, vocal, baixo, bandolim Ex-Integrantes *Syd Barrett (1964-1968; 1980-1989; 2005) - vocal, guitarra *Clive Metcalfe (1964-1975; 2005) - vocal, percussão, guitarra *Roy Harper (1975-1980) - vocal, guitarra *Snowy White (1996-2003) - guitarra, baixo *John Gustafson (1985-1996) - vocal, baixo, guitarra, piano *Bob Klose (1964-1969) - guitarrista *Jon Anderson (1997-2000) - vocal, piano, percussão Músicos Convidados *Guy Pratt - baixo e vocal *Jon Carin - teclado e vocal *Sam Brown - vocal de fundo *Bob Ezrin - producão, teclado e composição *Dick Parry - saxofone *Carlos Piazzoli - guitarrista Discografia *1964 - The Age of the Pillar *1965 - Scenarios *1967 - Apples and Oranges (OTL.: The Piper at the Gates of Dawn) *1968 - Exploding In Your Mind (OTL.: A Saucerful of Secrets) *1969 - More *1969 - Ummagumma *1970 - Atom Heart Mother *1971 - Echoes (OTL.: Meddle) *1972 - Obscured by Clouds *1973 - The Dark Side of the Moon *1974 - Household Objects *1977 - Wish You Were Here (OTL.: Wish You Were Here and Animals) *1979 - The Wall *1983 - Spare Bricks (OTL.: The Final Cut) *1989 - Overture *1994 - The Division Bell *1999 - Through the Borders *2002 - Lying in the Room *2011 - Sound and Light *2014 - Louder than Words Videografia *1972 - Live at Pompeii *1976 - Eclipse (Cartoon film) *1982 - The Wall (film) *1983 - Spared Bricks (OTL.: The Final Cut) *1988 - The Delicate Sound of Thunder *1995 - P•U•L•S•E Categoria:Música